


X-men Supreme: Ororo and Logan Come Together

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Ororo has convinced Logan to stay with the X-men. Now as their relationship blooms, they grow closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Ororo and Logan Come Together

**X-men Supreme Cutscene  
Ororo and Logan Come Together **

* * *

**AN: This story is a cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can find a link to the full series in my profile. This scene takes place in Issue 54: District X Part 3. This is the issue where Ororo and Logan officially become a couple. This scene covers all the graphic details that weren't shown.**

**Warning: The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I strongly urge you all to review. Please post your comments on the adultfanfiction website or send me your feedback directly at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Logan** **and Ororo’s First Time (AN: Takes place during Issue 54: District X Part 3)**

It was mid-morning by the time the team got back from District X. Having not slept the previous night, all classes and training were cancelled so everyone could catch up on their rest. Some like Kitty and Bobby fell asleep on the X-jet during the short flight back. As exciting as it was to finally turn the tide against the anti-mutant fervor, nobody had the energy to celebrate. But some were still hopelessly restless.

Lying back on his bed, Logan muttered a string of incoherent ramblings. He was tired like everyone else, but not tired enough to shut up his messed up mind. It wasn’t just the fight against Bastion that drained him. Everything from the moment he decided to leave had been a test of endurance. He decided on a whim that he was going to leave the X-men. Then Ororo caught up with him and only after a prolonged motorcycle chase did she get him to think twice about it. As a man who often operated on instinct, thinking was not his strong suit. But he made a promise to Ororo and he was obligated to keep it.

_‘So much for my dramatic exit from the X-men. I’ve walked away from way worse shit before, but I can’t seem to get away from this dump. First Jeannie convinced me to stay. Now Ro has me sticking around. What is it with the freakin’ women in this place? Why do they have to be so damn persuasive?’_

Groaning to himself, the former living weapon sat up and rubbed his sore head. Keeping his promise to Ororo was harder than he thought. The more he thought about his decision, the more problems he saw with it. Being in the X-men did more than just give him a place to crash and have the opportunity to bust a few heads. This crazy mansion with all the drama and headaches it offered was the first place that really felt like home for him. As a guy who couldn’t even remember where he came from, that meant a lot to him.

The institute was also a place where the monster inside him could be tamed. He was still under no illusions. He was still a monster and no amount of spandex wearing, heroics would ever make up for that. But guys like Charles Xavier and friends like Jeannie and Ororo helped him manage that beast. To leave it all behind would mean letting the monster inside him win out. And that was something he could not allow.

Part of his reason for wanting to leave was because his past kept coming back to haunt him and the X-men were getting caught in the crossfire. It was ironic in many ways because he originally wanted to leave because he thought they would just get in his way. In fact, he uncovered more secrets about his past with the X-men than he ever did on his own. Not all of it was pleasant. There was Weapon X, Sinister, and Rose. It seemed the more he uncovered the worse it got. But it wasn’t enough to make him want to stop. If he was going to keep digging, this dump seemed like his best bet.

_‘Ah hell, who am I kidding? Ro was right. I’m being a selfish, pig-headed prick. I walk out on this and I might as well make out with Sabretooth. I’m pretty much stuck here. These punks care too damn much about me and I care too damn much about them. How fucked up is that? Me, a killer and a monster, actually cares about something. Fate sure has a sick sense of humor.’_

Logan let out another groan. Maybe Ororo had another reason for making him promise to think about this. She knew he would wear himself out too much. That way he wouldn’t have the energy to leave even if he wanted to. It was genius and he wouldn’t put it past her. He didn’t have a lot of weaknesses, but beautiful women was definitely one of them.

As he wrestled with these thoughts, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

“What is it?” he barked.

The door opened and Ororo stepped in. Logan’s demeanor quickly shifted.

“I’m sorry, Logan. Is this a bad time?” she asked.

“For you darlin’? Never,” he said, “Sorry about the attitude. I’m just a little tense.”

“I understand,” said the African woman as she approached, closing the door behind her.

“What are you doing up anyways? Thought you would have passed out like everyone else.”

“I tried. But I never was good at sleeping during daylight,” she sighed, “So thought I would check up on you.”

“Why? You afraid I’ll run off again?”

“After all the trouble I went through to convince you to stay? Of course not. You’re a better man that that.”

“Says you,” he scoffed.

“It’s true. And no amount of sarcasm will change that.”

She smiled warmly as she sat down next to him. Logan still had that disgruntled, distant look on his face. She could tell he had been thinking, just as he promised. But it didn’t seem to be going very well. Even though he was staying, that didn’t mean he was any closer to working his issues out.

There was an awkward silence at first. Logan remained stoic even under Ororo’s compassionate gaze. She reached over and placed a hand on his. It was a tender gesture and it helped him relax somewhat.

“So…” the African woman began.

“So…” repeated Logan, “This the part where you start getting mushy on me?”

“Would you take it any less seriously if I did?” she retorted.

“What more can I do, Ro? I’ve kept my promise. I’ve thought a little harder about leaving just like you asked.”

“And…” she pushed him.

“I’m still here, aren’t I? That part I worked out. Guess I’ve gotten pretty comfortable in this place. Even if I am royally screwed up, there’s no use jumping ship at this point. Besides, someone’s gotta watch over these runts.”

Ororo laughed slightly and gave his hand a firm squeeze.

“I’m glad to hear that. The X-men just wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“It would be a lot less exciting, that’s for damn sure,” chuckled Logan, “But X-men or no X-men, I still got a lot of shit to work though.”

“Are you referring to that name Sinister mentioned? James something?”

“James Howlett,” said Logan, still tensing as he said it, “That’s part of it. But it ain’t the full story.”

The former living weapon’s gaze hardened, even as Ororo gently gripped his hand. His jumbled memories mixed with his chaotic thoughts, leaving him dazed and angry about the position he now found himself in.

“It’s been the same story since those Weapon X scumbags turned my brain inside out. With every memory I find, the picture gets a little clearer. But the clearer it gets, the uglier it gets. It’s got me wondering whether or not I even want to know the rest of my past. I don’t know what James Howlett means, but it makes me want to break something every time I hear it!”

“That doesn’t mean it’s something you should torment yourself over it,” said Ororo.

“I know! But I can’t help it, damn it! Every time it gets worse! Sometimes I get the feeling it ain’t just Weapon X that’s keeping me from remembering. Maybe part of me doesn’t want to remember. And just trying is gonna make me even crazier!”

“You’re not crazy, Logan,” said the African woman strongly.

“How the hell can you say that with a straight face?!”

“Because I know you, Logan. And I understand better than you think I do. You think you’re the only one with regrets? You’re sitting next to a former thief who used to use her powers to hurt people and not help them.”

“That’s different. You’re not a monster!”

“And neither are you,” she said strongly.

Before Logan could go on, Ororo clutched his hand and turned his face so he was looking her in the eye. Her alluring gaze quickly silenced him. That stern, but assertive demeanor kept him from losing himself in anger and frustration. At the same time, her sincerity soothed him.

“Logan, I know we’ve only started getting closer recently. But I’ve learned enough about you to appreciate who and what you are. You fight so hard to overcome the past. But no matter where you came from and what you were, it doesn’t take away from who you are now. And the man you are today is someone you should be proud of.”

To emphasize her point, she gently trailed her hand down his burley face.

“I don’t claim to know the pain you’re in. I’m not psychic like Jean. But I’m willing to be there for you and support you, no matter what the past reveals. We all are.”

“And what if one day we find out I really was a monster? Someone so savage that nobody in the right mind would look at me without being sickened?”

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take. Question is, are you?”

It was a bold statement, but one Logan expected from someone like Ororo. She was brave enough to go after him when he tried to leave. She was brave enough to stare down Weapon X, Magneto, and Sinister. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind. This woman was serious. And that was something he took a great deal of comfort in.

Another silence fell over them. Logan finally relaxed somewhat. Ororo’s strong words and calming presence finally soothed his chaotic thoughts. There were still a lot of issues he had to work out, but they didn’t seem as frustrating anymore. Not when he looked at it in terms of the present. No matter what this name, James Howlett, meant to him, it didn’t change who he was now. He was an X-man, he had friends who actually gave a damn about him, and he had a beautiful woman sitting next to him on his bed. All points considered it was a pretty sweet deal.

“So…” said Ororo, “Is that mushy enough for you?”

Logan snickered at her choice of words.

“Could be worse I guess,” he sighed, “You’re really that willing to go that far for a guy like me?”

“If you doubt me I’m up for another motorcycle race,” she joked.

“For the sake of my Harley, I’ll take your word for it,” he said, “But is that the only reason? I seem to remember Jeannie giving me that exact same smile when I was going through some rough shit like this. Only she was a black thong and see-through top.”

Ororo blushed at the subtext of his tone. It was hard to deny. Nobody went to these lengths for someone unless they truly cared about them. And this latest endeavor showed just how deep her feelings for him ran.

“If that’s something you’re not ready to discuss, I completely understand,” she said.

“Ain’t much to discuss, darlin’. You been giving me that look since Germany. You don’t need to tell me you got the hots for me.”

“I take it back. Maybe that’s something I’m not ready to discuss,” she said, now blushing profusely.

“Fair enough,” shrugged Logan.

Ororo smiled as she continued to blush. Logan was not one to beat around the bush. In that respect he was different than Hank. He wasn’t as articulate, but he got the message across. But after everything that had transpired over the past 24 hours, she didn’t have the energy to work on such personal matters.

With another affectionate gesture, she let go of his hand and got up off the bed. She started making her way towards the door. But before she got halfway, she felt Logan’s hand on her shoulder again. Then in an act that caught her completely off guard, he turned her around and roughly captured her lips with his in a firm but passionate kiss. At first Ororo was too shocked to respond. Apparently, this was Logan’s idea of taking it one step at a time. As overwhelming as it was, she soon found herself kissing back.

The feelings that had been growing between them all came together. There was no need for words or discussion. It was just something they could feel, signaling the beginning of something new and exciting between them.

“Ready now, darlin’?” grinned Logan.

“Does it matter at this point?” said Ororo, grinning back.

“Just checking,” he said with a lustful growl, “But if you’re still restless, I can help with that too.”

“Oh? And what did you have in mind?” she said, showing a sultry side as well.

“Stick around for a few hours and you’ll see!”

Grinning seductively, Logan and Ororo came together in another kiss. This time it was even more heated than before. Lust and affection turned into fervent gestures. Logan wasn’t wearing a shirt so Ororo was able to feel up his burly form. It was very sensual, his feral spirit mixing with his manly aura. As she raked her fingers down his hairy chest, Logan let out deep grunts of desire. He wanted her badly.

As their kissing and touching escalated, Logan hungrily grabbed Ororo’s shirt. Still in a messy embrace, he roughly pulled it off over her head. He came close to ripping it off, but Ororo managed to adjust herself so he could get it off. There was no use tearing up perfectly good clothes this early in their relationship. When Logan saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra, he hungrily attacked her breasts with his hands and lips. Ororo let out a sharp gasp as she felt his grip on her breasts. He wasn’t gentle, but he wasn’t forceful either. Ororo came to enjoy such rough groping from her time with Hank. This kind of heated lust always got her going.

While Logan was immersed in the African woman’s breasts, he pushed her down on his bed so she was lying flat on her back. Like a hungry animal indulging in it’s prey, he suckled over her mocha colored flesh. It was intoxicating. He let out more deep grunts as he roughly trailed down her body. His ragged facial hair traced over her stomach and abdomen. Once he reached her pants, he heard more desperate moans.

“Off Logan…I need them off!” urged Ororo.

Encouraged by her tone, he roughly pulled her pants off just as he did her shirt. Ororo lifted her hips to make it easier, allowing him to get her panties off as well. Now completely naked, Logan marveled at her womanly form. The moistening folds of her womanhood lay just below a white patch of pubic hair. She was very aroused, getting into the same feral spirit as him.

“Hmm…so the _carpet_ does match the drapes,” grinned Logan.

“I knew you would squeeze that quip in at some point,” said Ororo in a humored tone.

“Does it make you want me any less, darlin’?”

“Heavens no!”

Still grinning, Logan followed his lustful instincts. He grabbed Ororo by the ankles and spread her legs nice and wide. Then he buried his face in her pussy, hungrily licking up her wet slit and tasting her feminine juices. His enhanced senses made it all the more intoxicating. It sent his mind deeper into a state of lust. As his tongue flicked in and out of her slit, Ororo let a sharp gasp. Her body tensed and she grasped the sheets of his bed. She closed her eyes and allowed the feeling to fill her body. At times his facial hair trailed over her swollen clit, making for even more sensations.

“Oh-oh Logan! That’s it! Right there!” she cried out.

Logan let out more grunts. Hearing her heavenly voice moan in ecstasy further stoked his lustful instincts. After a few minutes of tasting her womanhood, he craved more. Ororo could sense his burning desire. She wanted it too. So while he was still immersed in her, she pulled him up by his burly hair and captured his lips again. She tasted a bit of her own juices in the process. That didn’t bother her. It just showed that Logan had been extra thorough.

“Take me, Logan,” said Ororo desperately.

Logan only responded with a primal grunt. He abruptly broke away from the kiss and rose up. By now his pants became too uncomfortable. Ororo could see a large bulge protruding outwards. He actually tore them as he slipped out of them. It surprised yet enthralled Ororo. He was really wanted her that badly.

Upon tossing the shreds of his pants to the side, he approached her with his dick standing fully erect. He crawled atop Ororo again, practically prowling like an animal capturing it’s prey. Then in another surprise move, he grabbed her by the hips and roughly turned her over so that she was on her hands and knees. Once in position, Logan got behind her. Ororo waited with bated breath as she felt his firm grip on her hips. Then with little subtlety or teasing, the feral mutant thrust his member into her waiting pussy.

“Oooooohhhhhhh heavens!” she cried out.

The bed was soon rocking hard. There was no build-up or subtlety. Logan went right into a heated romp, roughly thrusting his dick in and out of Ororo’s depths. Ororo remembered Jean talking about Logan’s bedroom proclivities. She wasn’t exaggerating when she said that Logan liked to play rough. It took a moment to adjust to. Ororo’s face tensed as her inner muscles adjusted to his hardened member. Logan wasn’t as endowed as Hank, but he was a bit longer. So he hit deep into her womanhood. It didn’t take long for the discomfort to turn into raw pleasure.

It was like a scene from nature. Logan pumped into Ororo, slamming his pelvis against her butt with primal fervor. He practically seethed with lust over this woman, reaching around and cupping her swaying breasts. Her taste was still intoxicating. Her moans were so raw and unabated. It was a lot more unleashed than Jean. Logan remembered how he had to slow down with her at times. Ororo didn’t seem to want that. She embraced this primal rhythm. If anything, it was a turn-on for her. After having dated someone like Hank, that was to be expected.

Logan kept thrusting rapidly into Ororo, leaning over and tasting her naked flesh at times. Ororo rocked with him, bucking her hips each time he thrust into her. Logan showed surprising stamina for such a heated pace. His healing and conditioning allowed him to go longer than a lesser man. He rarely slowed down. Ororo couldn’t even keep track of how long he went at it. So much heated humping drew her close to an orgasm. Her grip on the sheets tightened and she rose up a bit as she felt her release draw near.

“Uh-uh-uh-Logan-uh-I-I-I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum soon!” she cried out.

It wasn’t clear if he heard her. Logan was still in such a lustful daze his only response was deeper grunts of fervor. She couldn’t tell if he was close as well, but there was no holding back. Logan squeezed her breasts harder as he bounced her along his length with primal fury. Through these heated motions, Ororo climaxed.

Her inner muscles throbbed as orgasmic ecstasy filled her. All the while Logan kept thrusting into her at the same pace. He seemed to sense the tightening of her inner walls. This caused him to steady his thrusts somewhat, but he didn’t stop. Ororo panted heavily as she soaked in the feeling. Logan had to wrap his arms around her and hold her in a tight embrace as he pushed for his climax as well.

Logan kept going for a few more minutes. He was close. His thrusts became slower and more thorough. His feral grunts grew louder. Ororo held on in her dazed state, lightly working her hips to give him the extra push he needed. When he finally reached his peak, he let out an animal-like howl.

“HRRRRRR ROOOOOOOO!” Logan exclaimed.

As he shot his manly load into Ororo’s depths, he delivered a few more thrusts. With each burst of fluid he pushed into her depths, filling her with his cum. When it was over, Logan let out a deep sigh of contentment. He was even more winded than Ororo. Smiling in approval after such a heated romp, Ororo turned her head and captured his lips in a deep kiss. They allowed their naked bodies to fall back on the bed. Logan withdrew from her in the process, still in a dazed as Ororo curled up to him.

“Mmm…I still mean what I said about you being a good man, Logan. I’ll only add you’re a true animal in bed,” said Ororo in a soft yet playful tone.

“That a good or bad thing, darlin’?” asked Logan, still catching his breath.

“Need I remind you I dated Hank McCoy?” she quipped, “That codename, Beast, doesn’t just describe his appearance.”

“Right…so does that mean you’re into animal men? That some kind of fetish?”

“Need I also remind you that my powers connect me to nature? I’ve always had an appreciation for the _primal_ aspect of life.”

Logan grinned at her seductive undertone. For a woman of such grace, Ororo Munroe had a wild side. That made her all the more appealing as a lover and gave him all the more reason to stay.

While Logan was still catching his breath, Ororo further demonstrated her primal side by pulling him into another passionate kiss. The kiss quickly turned into messy make-out session, this time with Ororo leading the charge. Since Logan took such initiative the first time, she had more energy to explore his burly body. She ran her hands through the hair on his chest and face, seeming quite fond of his burly demeanor. Logan may not have had the hairy complexion of Beast, but Ororo still enjoyed the feeling.

They kept making out until Logan recovered enough to return her gestures with some heavy petting of his own. He trailed his hands over her smooth hips and over her butt. This indicated to Ororo that he still had another round in him.

“I’m still feeling a bit…restless,” she said softly, slipping her hand down to his now flaccid manhood, “I’m up for another if you can rise to the occasion.”

“I got a healing factor, darlin’. Ain’t got much need for rest in between romps,” grinned Logan.

“Good to know,” purred the African woman, “That means I don’t have to wait to show you my inner animal.”

Logan was still a little drained after the first round, but his healing was already kicking in. He laid back and let Ororo take it from here, hoping his healing factor could keep up with this woman. If the look in her eyes was any indication, that would be a challenge even for him.

With feline prowess, she crawled atop Logan’s burly form and allowed her naked frame to press against his. She kissed with more fervor and intent, much like Logan had done with her the first time. She didn’t linger for too long. With that wild look in her eye, she snaked her way down Logan’s manly frame. She continued to show plenty of fondness for her body hair. When she reached his member, she skipped the teasing. Grasping the still flaccid member in her hand, she began aggressively stroking him. Despite it being a bit sensitive, Logan let out a sharp grunt.

“Mmm…damn Ro!” he said.

“I’m not going to ask you to relax, Logan,” said Ororo, “I’ll just say do what comes naturally and we’ll go from there.”

It was as easy a plan as any. Logan let Ororo go to work. After some hard stroking, Logan’s penis stiffened again. Once it was semi-hard again, Ororo flashed him another wild gaze and hungrily licked it. Her rough teasing soon made him fully erect again. As soon as his dick was big and hard enough, she enveloped it in her mouth. Like before, there was little subtlety. She didn’t start slow or anything. She went right to sucking him hard, bobbing her head up and down his ridged shaft.

The feral mutant soon fell back into his gaze. While Ororo was sucking him off, he roughly ran his hands through her long white hair. Her slithering tongue and skilled hands filled the troubled man with blissful sensations. It was enough to make even the most tortured souls feel at ease.

Ororo continued her oral teasing, but not for too long. She bravely tantalized the former living weapon with her sensuality. She sent him back into that lustful daze that put him into such a mating frenzy before. Once she sensed he was in the right frame of mind, she rose up and crawled back on top of him. Logan instinctively grabbed her hips while she straddled his pelvis. Then without hesitation, Ororo plunged down onto Logan’s dick. As soon as she felt his length inside her tight folds, she began riding him vigorously.

“Uh-uh-uh-oh Logan-uh-do it to me! Uh-uh-embrace this feeling with me!” she cried out.

Ororo took his response as confirmation and quickened the pace. Her hand pressed firmly against his chest, she skillfully bounced up and down his member. Logan watched her with focused lust, grasping her bouncing breasts along the way. He thrust upwards as well to supplement her heated motions. She was riding him with the same intensity as he had humped her earlier. It was as if she was trying to prove she could be just as feral as he was.

While this was going on neither Logan nor Ororo noticed the skies outside getting a little stormy. It had been cloudy to begin with, but now there were some brief bursts of thunder. It seemed to go along with Ororo’s mood. By showing her wild side, it affected her powers. The more intense she and Logan had sex, the more it showed in the weather.

Since Ororo didn’t have Logan’s healing factor, she couldn’t ride him with such intensity for nearly long. There was no effort to drag it out either. She wanted another orgasm and she didn’t want to wait to get it. Logan felt her nails rake dig into his burly flesh. It was as if she was trying to prove that she could be as primal as him. She was already making a strong case. After nearly ten minutes of hard riding, she was close again.

“Oh-ohhhh I’m going to cum again!” she cried out.

Logan only responded with more heated growls, rising up and devouring her breasts with his lips. All the while Ororo kept roughly gyrating her hips, slamming her pelvis against his harder as the feeling drew near. After several hard motions, she finally slowed down as the sensations washed over her. As she climaxed again, a loud rumble of thunder erupted from the clouds outside. It was almost as loud as her orgasmic cries.

As the surging pleasure coursed up through her body, Ororo closed her eyes and stopped moving her hips. Logan’s dick was still buried deep in her depths and the feral mutant was still in his dazed state. He allowed Ororo to rest for a moment, collecting herself after another strong climax. However, he made it clear with the way he was teasing her breasts that he wanted another as well.

“Hmm…so fuckin’ hot,” said Logan in his lustful state.

Ororo let Logan take the initiative again. He pulled out of her briefly and laid her down on his bed so that she was on her side. Ororo was still in an orgasmic daze so she went along with it. Logan then lifted one of her legs and hitched it over his shoulder while he guided his dick back into her wet folds.

“More…give me more!” she gasped.

Logan went right back to the same heated humping he began with earlier. Ororo held on for another ride. Her inner muscles were still throbbing from her orgasm, but seeing as how she had two orgasms it was only fair that Logan get one as well. She may even be able to have one more. In order to find out, she held on as this feral man ravaged her with his lust.

It wasn’t quite as intense as it was the first time. Logan still hammered into her at a fairly rapid pace, rhythmically driving his manhood hard into Ororo’s womanly depths. As he did it started to rain outside. The weather continued to reflect Ororo’s state. It actually seemed to motivate Logan as the weather provided a fitting gauge. Ororo was still too dazed to notice. By now she was covered in a light layer of sweat and that sweat was building as the bed continued to rock. While Logan plowed into her, she fondled her swollen clit to set herself up for one more climax.

Logan kept at it, letting out sharp grunts every time he thrust into her. They were like that of an animal in heat, very befitting of his persona. Ororo found it all the more appealing. It was the kind of primal lovemaking that stirred her passions. It definitely showed as more thunder erupted outside.

He kept with the fervent pace, savoring her tight folds with every motion. He went at it a bit longer than the first time, needing more time to get his next climax. Ororo also helped him mix it up a bit. She shifted her body at one point, rising both legs so they were at a near perpendicular angle while he thrust into her. It allowed Logan to thrust into her at a different angle while adding some extra tightness to her depths. After working it like this for a bit, she parted her legs slightly so that they were hitched over his shoulder. This allowed her to elevate her hips a bit. It also allowed Logan to get a tight grip on her butt, giving him more leverage. The whole time the bed kept rocking at the mercy of their primal humping.

Through each focused thrust, Ororo kept rubbing her clit. She even used her fingers to spread her outer lips a little wider while Logan was pumping into her. She sensed Logan was getting close. She wanted to be close as well. His heated motions and thorough teasing eventually drew her to another orgasm.

“UH-UH-OH-OH-I’M ALMOST THERE, LOGAN!” Ororo cried out, “DO-DO IT HARDER! OH-OHHHHHH LET’S CUM TOGETHER!”

In a show of primal strength, Logan used his grip on Ororo’s but to lift her right up off the bed. Ororo instinctively rose up and wrapped her arms around Logan’s neck while slipping her legs around his waist. She clung to him firmly, supported only by his powerful arms. Now on his knees, he hungrily bounced her up and down his member while pounding into her. He went faster this time, getting close to his peak.

Ororo dug her nails into Logan’s shoulders as she held on, feeling her orgasm approaching. Outside there were some ominous flashes of lightning. Logan worked it pretty hard. However, Ororo still climaxed first. So much heated humping sent her into an orgasmic frenzy. This one wasn’t as intense as the first two, but it was enough to cause a loud burst of thunder outside.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOGAN!” she exclaimed as the feeling washed over her.

Logan kept bouncing Ororo along his manhood, feeling her inner walls tense through her climax. This extra tightness helped push him over the edge as well. After another minute or so, he got his as well. When it struck, he squeezed Ororo’s butt firmly slowed his movements to enjoy the moment.

His face tensed as he released another load of semen into her depths. It wasn’t as much as before, but the sensations were ever bit as intense. He clung to her for a good ten or fifteen seconds, enjoying the warm feeling around his dick as he got his release. While he remained in a sexual daze, Ororo kept clinging to him. She smiled warmly, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. It was a nice way to contrast the primal nature of their sex. It added genuine emotion to the passion.

Once the feelings passed, Logan loosened his grip and allowed Ororo to rise up off him. With her inner legs still throbbing she could barely stand. Logan helped her back onto his bed, lying on his back while she cuddled up next to him. She kept kissing him and offering her affectionate gestures along the way. Even in his daze, Logan savored her gentle touch. By now the thunder and lightning outside had stopped. There was still a light rain, but it was no longer being driven by Ororo. Not all of it anyways.

“Was that you, Ro?” said Logan in his gruff tone.

“Mmm…was what me?” asked Ororo, her voice now drained of energy.

“That racket outside. Do you always kick up a storm when you’re humpin’?”

“Oh…that,” she said with a touch of embarrassment, “Well, not all the time. It only happens when the moment is special.”

“Oh? So that was special?” he said with a wolfish grin.

“I think the thunder and rain speaks for itself.”

Logan wasn’t sure how he should interpret that. He was content to shrug and pull Ororo into another kiss. After everything they had been through, her restlessness was officially gone. He felt Ororo slip into a light sleep right in his arms. He pulled the sheets of his bed up to cover their naked bodies. He was in need of rest himself. If sex with Ororo was this draining, then he was going to need his share of rest from here on out.

Even in his dazed state, Logan couldn’t help but admire her mix of strength and grace. Ororo was different from any other woman he knew. She didn’t just understand the more primal nature of humanity. She embraced it. For him it was a struggle. For her it was a strength. He could learn a lot from someone like her. They had both gotten out of relationships that ended in a messy way. Coming together like this could be good for them. If this initial venture into intimacy was any indication, the mansion was due for some stormy weather from here on out.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
